The Inuit (Ekeuhnick)
The Inuit led by Ekeuhnick is a custom civilization by Colonialist LegaciesColonialist Legacies, produced by TPangolin, Neirai, and Leugi, with contributions from Tarcisio, Hiram, LastSword, JFD, regalman, and Reedstilt. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Inuit The Inuit are a tribal people that live in northern Canada, Alaska and Greenland. They have lived there since around 1000 AD, and are the descendants of the ancient Thule culture, which is thought by some scholars to have crossed over the Bering Strait from Asia Alaska, later taking up most of the space in the most northerly parts of the American continent. Thule expansion effectively wiped out other ancient cultures, such as the Dorset, who lacked the dogs brought over by the Thule. For around 500 years, the Inuit had some measure of peace, with no centralized government and more of a cultural, collective union than any sort of nation. Soon, the Europeans came, and attempted to settle Inuit lands, making life worse for them. In the 20th century, however, the Inuit experienced a cultural renewal, and they have been treated more fairly by the others around them. Their cultures and traditions are respected the world over, and their quality of life has improved by having better access to health care. They still face many problems, caught up in the struggle to preserve their lands and ways of life amidst the pressures brought by progress and resource extraction at the hands of the Americans, Canadians, and Danes. Ekeuhnick Ekeuhnick's story is shrouded in the ancient past. He is a legendary character of the Inupiat people of Alaska, one of the "Eskimoes" -- meaning, the people of Northern Canada and Alaska that share a way of life with the Inuit and that is distinct from that of the First Nations. Even though Ekeuhnick is known only through oral legend, historians are convinced that he was indeed a real person -- possibly the first of the Inuit. Dawn of Man On a day when fire fell from the sky and burst from the earth, our people thanked you, Ekeuhnick, for their lives. As the land froze into a snowy wasteland, our people relied on you to teach us how to survive. Thanks to you, our people have always been the mightiest of survivors. With your guidance, we dared persist amid the frozen wilds of the Arctic. Eking out a living in a hostile land, we learned to master even the bleak winter landscape, clawing ourselves to the top of the food chain in a world populated by bears, walrus, and sudden blizzards. Unique among peoples, we bound our people together through cultural folklore and histories which have become a national treasure valued the whole world over. Our society and unique way of life has attracted the attention of the international community. Now, we look to you once more, Ekeuhnick. Our futures are fraught with peril, but your wisdom is unmatched. Will you lead us to new heights in a new land? Can you avoid the disasters of war, of starvation, of poverty? Can you mold and build an empire from within your lands that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "A newcomer. Let us work together to prepare for the next disaster, so that we may both stand before it." Introduction: "Come, let us trade! It is good to know many people, to barter with them all." Introduction: "The night grows long, but with it comes new faces. Let us get to know each other in peace." Defeat: "We will not be forgotten. You cannot find and stop us all." Defeat: "Our spirits will haunt this place, waiting for you." Defeat: "I suppose that you are the new disaster." Unique Attributes Strategy A unique Civ offering you the challenge of thriving in the Arctic. Get to Calendar and acquire a Worker quickly to start building Inuksuk, which will start to claim land and add worthwhile yields, especially when built adjacent to Tundra Forest and Hills. Build Unaaqs before that to scout around, and once you have Sailing, expend them as Work Boats. Prioritize Fish next to Arctic lands - these will turn into Luxury Seals and provide a lump of Production, a great kick-start to a new City needing a Monument/Granary. Over time, you get some Food from reaching Banking and, as Inuksuks auto-expand your borders, you will start to gain surplus Food from nowhere, allowing you to stay more competitive. Hopefully, in the late-game, your vast expanses of Snow will turn out to be hiding vast amounts of Oil and Uranium - use wisely. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Adopt Cable-Backed Bows By using drift wood and sinew, we have learned to improve the strength of our bows. We should spread this new technology to all Inuit peoples. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Inuit * At least 3 sources of Deer or Whales. * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Archery units trained in Coastal Cities gain +15 XP. * These units gain an additional +5 XP for each Deer and Whale worked by the city. Train Elite Snipers A war looms upon the horizon, and thus the Inuit way of life is threatened. Let us turn our skills upon our enemies, and defend our people in this way. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Inuit * Player must have researched Replaceable Parts * Player must have a Defensive Pact with another nation. * Can only be enacted once per era Costs: * 1000 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * Gain three Snipers Full Credits List * TPangolin: Concept * Neirai: XML and Lua, Concept, adapted Pedia entries * JFD: XML and Lua help * LastSword: XML and Lua help * Leugi: Leaderscreen, Icons, Inuksuk Graphics, Concept * Regalmanemperor: Map * Civitar: Unaaq graphics * Viregel: Pedias * Pervandr: Seals Icon adapted from "On the Ice" * Hiram: Icon conversion * TarcisioCM: Icon conversion * Charlatan Alley: Voice Acting * AH*NEE*MAH: Peace Music: "Voices of the Wind" * Tagaq: War Music: "Force" * Reedstilt: Historical consultancy * Civfanatics: Lua help Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonialist Legacies Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Patria Grande Category:Civilizations with Unique Luxuries Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale Category:Polar Cultures Category:Canada